Different Earth, Different Hero
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: Barry has an encounter with a hero from an alternate world.
**This will be a very short story, one-shot. I am so excited for the Flash/Supergirl crossover that was announced I just had to write this. :) Also based on the photos they released with the behind-the-scenes look and the Supergirl cameo in the episode; 2x13.**

 **AND THE FREAKING ANNOUNCEMENT TODAY ABOUT THE SUMMARY OF THE EPISODE!** **Ok...I'm done nerding out. Back to the story.**

 **A/N I know this is defiantly not how the episode will go; or might go. -Shrugs-. Its not out until March 28th.**

* * *

"Ow."

Barry staggered away from the area from which he had tumbled headfirst out of the wormhole. Stars swarmed in front of his eyes and it took a lot to prevent his lunch from being expelled from his stomach. Only because of his familiarity with running at high speeds stilled his sour stomach. He still clutched it and grimaced as the throwing-up sensation subsided.

His face no doubt was currently a green color.

"Ugh..." he moaned bending over slightly to ease the headache blossoming from his head, "Now I know why Diggle hates it when I break the sound barrier when carrying him. Ugh!"

Barry decided to sit down, at least until he stopped going cross-eyed. That way he would get a good idea about where the stupid wormhole (or as Cisco put it 'gateway-to-awesome-doppelganger-earth'; GADE for short), had dumped him. Though it served him right for trying to go after Zoom in the monster's territory.

He leaned heavily against a nearby tree for support. Blinking rapidly to stop the black dots swarming in front of his eyes, Barry glanced off towards the distance and found an unfamiliar looking skyline staring back at him; which meant he was in a different city. And boy did he know cities. Cisco had dared him about a week before to run to nearly every city in the U.S within thirty minutes; he did it in less than ten. His friend was pretty unhappy about cashing in the bet of seventy Big Belly Burgers. Anyways, the point was he knew the different skylines of cities and this one was different. Bigger buildings and more pollution than his city.

" _Great. Either I have stumbled onto Earth 2.5 or city I have never seen or heard of..._ " he thought.

Barry shakily got to his feet and eyed the area which hid the wormhole with disgust. He knew Zoom definitely was not on this earth; he would have seen him exit the wormhole before him. The monster managed to smack him off to the side during their fight. The result was him getting stuck in an additional portal connected to the main one. Unfortunatly he had lost his footing, which caused him to experience a water slide like ride (though no water was present and he was riding the whole space time continuum stream).

He noticed quite a few pedestrians standing around staring at him as if he had suddenly appeared out of no where; which quite frankly he had. Fortunately only _he_ could travel through the wormhole so he was not in any danger of having anyone follow him to his earth. But he had to remember to get one of the 'footballs' to close it.

Sighing, he prepared to race back into the portal, when a flicker of movement behind him, caused him to ducked to avoid a fist from colliding with his head. Uttering a low curse, he spun around to confront whoever it was. What he saw made him back up a few steps.

Ok...he thought he knew crazy...and weird for that matter. For crying out loud he fought a man-shark hybrid that was hell-bent on killing him. Not to mention he could time travel.

But seeing that his adversary was a woman...who was floating—no flying actually—made him glad Cisco was not here (since his friend would not shut up). The woman glared at him as her hair billowed out around her face. She was wearing a blue shirt with a red S outlined in gold stamped on the front; along with a red skirt, and matching boots. And not to mention a cape.

"Who are you?" the woman asked in a low voice that sounded slightly menacing.

"Err..." Barry really didn't know what to say.

If whoever this lady was did not know _who_ he was, it was a definite sign he was no longer on his earth. So he decided to go with something he normally did when trying to throw a potential new Metahuman off track; by cracking jokes.

"Um...some random guy going to a Cosplay party?" he responded hopefully.

He made sure to disguise his voice by vibrating his vocal cords. Most of the time it confused people and other times not so much.

The woman was clearly unimpressed, "Sure. Why were you able to avoid my punch?"

Crap.

"I'm lucky..." Barry responded.

The woman floated a little closer to him; sizing him up. She looked pretty intimidating and looked like she was not going to hesitate punching him in the face, or burning him alive based on her laser like gaze.

Yeah...he really didn't know how he knew that, he just did.

Barry pretended to look a non-existent watch and exclaimed, "Oh look at the time. Better run!"

He took off before he even finished his sentence. However he made sure to take a detour. He did not need whoever this lady was following him onto his earth; for all he knew she could be a criminal. Until she tired of trying to catch him or he outraced her, Barry decided the safest thing to do was race through the entire city.

He ran past a firetruck that had some of its crew members pumping out water onto a building that was smoldering. But since he was moving so fast, it looked as if the pressurized water had turned to ice; it was completely still.

Barry took a cautious look back and found the woman was following right behind him. He was confused as to why and how she was easily keeping up with him. Whatever the reason was, it could not be good.

He felt uncertain, it wasn't as if he could punch her. It went against his better nature; his mother had told him never to hit a lady.

" _Though_ " he admitted to himself, " _I'm pretty sure that rule doesn't apply to a flying Metahuman woman._ "

Still, he didn't want to attack her unless she attacked him first. Barry took a sharp left onto a street completely jam-packed with taxis, cars, and city buses. He dodged them without much effort before angling towards another street. He glanced back and found the woman still following him. Her facial expression had turned from anger to something like curiosity and amazement.

"Who are you?" she called out to him.

Without replying, Barry shrugged his right shoulder and picked up speed. The woman swopped down and tried grabbing him, but he darted to the side at the last second; causing her to accidently grab onto a fire hydrant instead. The metal crumpled like aluminum foil and water shot up. The woman cursed silently under her breath and pried her hands out of hydrant. Unfortunatly, she left her hand print on it, but that didn't stop her from catching up to him.

" _Super-strength..._ " Barry groaned to himself, " _Great. What next? Heat-vision?_ "

He let out a yelp when a streak of glowing white light caused a manhole cover next to him to melt. Without even having to look in the direction in which they came from, he knew immediately who had been responsible.

" _Never mind..._ " he muttered to himself, " _I'm just glad Cisco was not here to see that."_

He turned around and skidded to a stop. He rotated his arms in a clockwise rotation creating miniature tornados on the ends of his arms. The wind was powerful enough to blast the woman several feet backward and caused her cape to blow into her face. She let out a yelp of shock as her vision went completely black. While she struggled to remove it, he took off again. He felt grateful that Cisco had not decided to add a cape to his costume; he would have to deal with it getting snagged on things while he ran.

He ran down and up several streets for several minutes without any sign of the woman.

" _Maybe I..."_ he started to think.

The woman came up behind him before he could notice her and swatted at him with the back of her hand. Barry went flying; straight into a tree. His ribs sang in pain as he struck the branches and his face became scratched up from the twigs. The small wounds healed almost immediately. As much as he wanted to sit in the tree and pass out from the pain of three broken ribs, he knew he had to keep moving. The woman approached him, and called out.

"Look! Can we just talk?"

With a groan he managed to stand up and race down the side of the tree. He took a detour; straight up the side of a building. He started zigzagging when he noticed the flying lady tried grabbing him. She was now clearly puzzled as to who he was and what he was doing. That was more than enough proof to know he was on an alternate earth.

He leapt onto a flying helicopter and raced across its blades before jumping onto the building on the other side. Barry raced down it and took the street again. The woman was still on his tail and was gaining.

He noticed a large mall coming up and blasted right into it, sending clothing on racks flying everywhere as he passed by a shop. A rogue jacket flew up into his face and he flung it behind him. A grunt of surprise made him whirl around and skid to a stop. The flying lady, was struggling to remove the clothing from her face but it had wrapped itself around her head.

"Opps..." he muttered realizing that this was the second time he managed to 'blind' her.

The lady managed to remove the clothing from her face and she glowered at him. She lunged at him without warning and he managed to doge her again. Before she could whirl around to correct her mistake, he closed his eyes, and shoved her as hard as he could so she landed in a clothing rack. A loud crash from behind him let know he had succeeded. He took off knowing how mad she would be when she recovered. But he made a point of dropping a twenty dollar bill on the counter and snagging some spare clothing off the ground.

"Sorry!" Barry called out to the clerks as he passed them; one of which looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

But the man probably did not hear him, considering he was moving just under the sound barrier. He 'flew' out the other end of the mall and ran straight into a large crowd of people. He quickly shoved a jacket and some jeans that he had grabbed on, folded up his suit, and stuck it under his arm; so fast that he was done before any of the people around him were aware of his presence.

Nervously, he stuck his hand in his pocket and whistled quietly as the woman came into view and floated above the crowd. She looked from side to side, before sighing as if in annoyance.

The lady landed about five feet way from Barry, and put her hands on her hips. Many pedestrians backed away from her and started muttering things under their breath.

"What is Supergirl doing here?"

"Has a murderer escaped?"

"Did anyone see that red blur?"

"What red blur? Are you crazy?"

"I swear! It looked like a man in a red costume."

Barry backed into the crowd, and tried to make himself as small and as invisible as possible.

" _So her name is Supergirl?"_ he thought, " _Suits her. Much better name than one that Cisco would come up with...and man am I glad I said that in my head. Because if my comn link still works, and he heard that...I would never hear the end of it."_

He tried to act as natural as possible while "Supergirl" walked up to the group he was stuck with. His broken ribs throbbed. He nervously scratched his head when she stopped in front of a man to the right of him. It was the one who claimed he had seen a red blur.

"Where did he go?" she asked him.

Her voice was gentle yet firm.

"I'm not sure..." the man said with a shrug, "I just saw it for a split second and then it...disappeared."

"You are crazy George..." another man standing next to him muttered.

'George' shot the man a dirty look before crossing his arms in annoyance.

"What about you?" Supergirl turned her attention to Barry.

It took every molecule in his body to keep him from flinching. He swallowed hard before responding in a low, calm, voice.

"I'm not sure...I was not really paying attention."

She nodded curtly at him as if satisfied with his answer before crouching down and flying up into the air. She soon disappeared from view. The crowd continued on its way, leaving Barry standing in the middle of the walkway alone. He looked down at his scuffed up sneakers and sighed.

If he was going to leave, now would be a good time to do it. He quickly glanced around before taking off and racing back and through the wormhole. He tumbled through it and came up gasping on the other end of it. Jessie came around the corner holding a baseball bat and a wild look in her eyes. When she saw it was Barry, she dropped the makeshift weapon in shock.

"Barry? What the—?"

"Shut it now..." he wheezed clutching his ribs while getting to his feet, "Shut it now!"

Jessie didn't ask any questions. She snatched one of the emergency breach closers from its resting place and drop kicked it into the wormhole. With a loud screaming noise as if the air was tearing in two, the worm hole collapsed in on itself with a loud pop. Only then did Barry collapse to the ground breathing heavily. His newly purchased jacket steamed, and his shoes were smoldering. One of them had a giant hole on the bottom, with melted rubber sticking to his sock.

"Nice jacket..." Jessie commented peering curiously down at him, "Now care to explain what happened?"

He held up his hand asking her to wait before passing out.

~~~...~~~

Kara was officially ticked off. And you defiantly did not want to see her angry. She had responded to apartment fire and expected it to be the same old, same old. But instead she arrived on the scene and discovered some guy who looked like he did not belong in her city, standing in the middle of the crowd. For one, he was wearing a bright red costume with a lightning bolt insignia on the front of his chest.

She wasn't sure what to do so she decided to punch first and ask questions later. But somehow the man managed to dodge her blow and spin around at a speed that made him look like a blur. She didn't think much of until he ran off after asking him a few questions.

Kara heard on the other end of her link, that his responses made one of the D.E.O agents snicker. She had to admit that his responses were quite funny even though his voice sounded like he had swallowed a microphone as he responded. But that didn't stop her from flying after him.

After seeing the man dodge moving cars as if they were standing still she asked the question that was on her mind and no doubt her adoptive sister's mind.

"Who are you?"

The man glanced back at her and shrugged his shoulder in an annoying way that neither meant yes or no. He picked up speed, and Kara tried grabbing him. Instead she grabbed a fire hydrant instead.

Her hand immediately became stuck and she uttered a low (and rare) curse before yanking her hand free. Kara used her heat vision, hoping to scare the man and freeze him long enough to stop him. Instead, all she got for her efforts was a melted manhole and yelp that would have made a dog jealous. The man skidded to a stop; sending sparks everywhere. He turned towards her, and started rotating his hands rapidly, creating a miniature wind tunnel that sent her tumbling backwards. Her cape flew into her face and she crossly flung it out of the way.

She found him running down a street about a block away from .

" _He better not let Cat Grant see him..._ ," she thought knowing how crazy her boss would go over another appearance of a super powered human.

She swatted at the man and sent him flying into a tree. She winced hearing his ribs crack but surprisingly the man uttering no such more than a grunt when he flew into the tree.

"Look. Can we just talk?" she pleaded with him.

The man groaned and disappeared from the tree. She saw him racing up the side of the building next to her and trailed after him. Kara was lead on a chase into a mall where she got another article of clothing thrown into her face.

Then...she lost him. Whoever the man was...was gone.

She wanted to look some more, but duty called and she had to go to work; Kara Danver's work.

Which led to her current situation:

"She didn't yell at you too much right?" Winn asked.

Kara shot him a dirty look and sat down at her desk. She typed furiously on her computer before shutting the screen down with disgust. As usual she had forgotten to plug it in so it decided to die on her. To be honest she was half surprised it didn't explode into flames, it was older than dirt. Since her paycheck only was enough to pay off her mortgage on her apartment, she could not afford a newer version.

"I'm surprised humans have not designed some higher tech computers by now..." she muttered.

"Hey!" Winn protested before his face turned to envy, "Wait...Krypton had super computers?"

"You seem concerned about something..." James remarked coming up behind her.

He shot Winn a warning look to keep quiet.

"Some guy..." Kara responded with a sigh, "He um...showed up randomly when I was trying to take care of a problem in the downtown district. I tried asking him a few things and well he took off. I chased him for a while and well I blinked and I discovered he had disappeared like—"

She snapped her fingers to empathize the point and immediately had a coffee cup sitting on Winn's desk shatter. Her friend yelped and nearly tumbled out of his chair but regained his balance.

"Opps..." Kara muttered.

She lowered her hand feeling slightly embarrassed but grateful no one had noticed.

"And?" Winn pressed.

"Well...I had to come back here," she responded adjusting her glasses, "Otherwise I would have looked for him."

A commotion started up near one of the televisions hanging from the ceiling. One of journalists grabbed a remote and increased the volume so that they could hear what was being said.

"People reported seeing a loud explosion in the downtown district. Authorities have been looking for the source of the explosion but so far have not found anything that could explain the mysterious noise. Please stayed tuned for more information as we get it."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Winn asked out of the corner of his mouth.

Kara sighed, "Yeah. He had a lightning bolt on his suit which was a red scarlet color. And if he earned that symbol...boy did he earn it. I could barely catch up to him. He was fast. Like...most of the time I saw was a flash of light, a red blur and then...nothing"

"Cool!" Winn grinned widely, "Dibs on a nickname!"

Kara shook her head at him and retreated into her private thoughts. If this man was so fast then why had she not heard of him before. People if they had seen him active in her city would have talked about him weeks before she 'fought' him.

Or was he not even of this earth?

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
